Vacaciones imprevistas
by Mir Kirkland
Summary: Japon propone que todos los paises vayan juntos a tomar unas vacaciones. doce paises pero solo seis habitaciones. Seis parejas, seis lemon
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa! Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, lo hice junto con HikaruMichaleis4869, seguro la concen. Le pedi que me ayudara para que quedara perfecto, solo que no tengo experiencia en esto… disfruten! :3

Declaimer: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, todo eso es de el creador original Himaruya Hidekaz-san

**CAPITULO 1: vacaciones imprevistas**

Los aliados y las fuerzas del eje estaban reunidos haciendo lo de siempre, causando problemas de los que discutirían y que terminarían causando mas problemas entre ellos. Finalmente acabó la reunión, todos estaban estresados y enfadados unos con otros (menos Italia, el solo decía ve~). Japón tranquilo como siempre, notaba la palpable tensión entre todos. Asi que tuvo una idea

-Nee, ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas vacaciones, todos juntos?.- dijo con sus tono tranquilo de siempre. Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, nunca habían hecho eso.

-No suena mal.- dijo Alemania.

-Ve~ suena divertido.-

-No creo poder, actualmente estoy muy ocupado y no creo que mi superior me deje tomar vacaciones.- dijo Austria

-¡No! El fabuloso yo no dejara que el amargado señorito se quede sin vacaciones.- contestó Prusia

-¡Y yo salvare a my love de ahogarse!.- dijo América señalando a Inglaterra

-¡Baka! No necesitare que me salves.- le grito Inglaterra.

Después de muchos argumentos a favor y en contra, se decidieron por una playa en una pequeña isla de África… Seychelles.

Finalmente llegaron en uno de los aviones de America, y ahí fue cuando empezó el problema.

Los que estaban ahí eran Alemania, Italia, Japón, America, Inglaterra, francia, china, Rusia, España, romano, Austria y Prusia. Pero solo habían seis habitaciones. Después de discutir varias horas quedaron repartidos así: Amelania-Italia, America-Inglaterra, España-Romano, Francia-Japon, Rusia-China y Prusia-Austria.

Algunos estaban totalmente encantados y con deseos violatorios en sus mentes, otros enfadados con sus suerte y otros indiferentes y completamente violables, pero al final todos fueron a sus habitaciones .

Lo que no sabían (o tal vez si..) era que muchos de ellos no saldrían de ahí con su virginidad intacta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno! Aquí acaba el primer capitulo en el siguiente empezaos con el lemon!

Reviews!


	2. Vacaciones imprevistas: Cena romantica

Konichiiwa! w

Este es el segundo capitulo de "vacaciones imprevistas" espero que le guste, lo hice junto con HikaruMichaelis4869 asi que también lo podrán encontrar en su cuenta.

**Declaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a su respectivo dueño Himayura Hidekaz, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.**

Capitulo 2: Cena romántica

Italia caminaba alegremente junto a Alemania mientras canturreaba alegremente, ¡estaba en la misma habitación que Alemania! Habia estado un poco asustado por eso, le daba miedo dormir solo por lo cual siempre dormía en la misma habitación que Alemania, tuvo mucha suerte al no tener que separarse de él.

Por su parte, el alemán solo veía al italiano saltar a su alrededor. Soltó un suspiro aliviado, menos mal que le habia tocado con Italia y no con…con… Rusia. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, se lamentaba por la pobre alma que tenía que estar con ese maniático.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitacion, el alemán se acerco a abrir la puerta y dejó que el italiano entrase primero, después entró el y cerro la puerta tras de si. La habitacion tenia una simple cama matrimonial al centro, un armario, y un escritorio con varios cajones. También habia un baño y un gran ventanal de piso a pared.

Italia corrió emocionado al ventanal y lo abrió descubriendo –aún mas feliz- que era un pequeño balcón con vista al mar.

-Doitsu!, Doitsu! Mira, mira. Esto tiene vista a mar.- dijo feliz el italiano, Alemania solo suspiro cansadamente y se acercó al balcó cierto el balcón tenia vista al mar, y una muy hermosa.

EL rostro de Italia brillaba de felicidad, Alemania solo sonrió, ¿Cómo pudo tardar tanto en pedirle que salieran? Pero cuando al fin lo hizo, el italiano le saltó encima diciendo mil y una vez que si. Eso lo había puesto muy contento.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, mañana era su aniversario. Tenía que darle un regalo muy especial a su pareja, tan especial como él lo era. Después lo pensaría, en ese momento Italia quería ir a la playa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al dia siguiente, Italia encontró una carta sobre su cama en el lugar donde debería estar Alemania, la carta decía:

_Italia:_

_No se si te acuerdes pero hoy es un día especial. Así que estoy preparando una sorpresa para ti, te estaré esperando en el muelle a las ocho._

_Si llegas tarde habrá salchichas para la cena._

_Alemania._

Italia no paraba de preguntarse qué es lo que planeaba Alemania. Además, ¿día especial? El no recordaba que ese día fuera algún evento, tal vez era el cumpleaños de Alemania. Decidió pensar eso en otro momento y decidió darse una ducha.

Pasaron las horas e Italia no volvió a pensar en eso. A las siete alguien llegó a tocar la puerta.

-Moshi moshi, Italia-kun ¿estás ahí?.- dijo la familiar voz de Japón.

Italia fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose efectivamente con su compañero.

-No sé por qué, pero Alemania-san me pidió que te llevara al muelle.- le dijo Japón, eso hizo que Italia recordara la carta de Alemania.

-Espera un momento, me visto y nos vamos ve~!- Muy rápidamente Italia se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso una bermuda beige y una camisa verde pasto con una flor bordada.

Una vez que estuvo listo, se dirigió al muelle en compañía de Japón. Al llegar ahí vio un lujoso yate blanco.

-¡Alemania-san! Ya estamos aquí.- Después de unos segundos, el rubio se asomo por el barandal del yate. El alemán vestía una camisa de tirantes blanca y un pantalón verde militar.

¡Doitsu, Doitsu!.- lo llama Italia y sube corriendo al yate para colgarse de Alemania.- Te extrañe, no te he visto en todo el dia.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Un sonrojo casi imperceptible apareció en las mejillas del alemán. le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Japón en modo de agradecimiento, al cual el correspondió con otro asentimiento de cabeza pare después irse por donde vino.

-Vamos Italia, cenemos.- Alemania cargó a Italia y lo llevó dentro del yate, ahí había una mesa con dos sillas y una botella de champare sobre ella, también se dio cuenta de que había dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa. Italia corrió a sentarse enfrente de la rebanada más grande, Alemania se sentó en la otra silla y comenzaron a comer.

Poco después de comer unos bocados del pastel Italia se empezó a sentir un poco extraño, de repente empezó a sentir mucho calor y se sintió algo ansioso. Alemania solo veía de una manera extraña, como si el supiera algo que él no.

No sabía porque, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de lanzarse sobre el alemán y besarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el alemán se le adelanto y lo besó, el italiano en el acto rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. El beso se tornó desesperado y sin saber cómo, Italia quedó recostado en el piso con Alemania sobre él.

Se siguieron besando apasionadamente mientras Alemania metía su mano en la camisa del italiano. Inconscientemente Italia alzó los brazos para dejar que el otro le quitara la camisa. Se volvieron a besar mientras Italia trataba inútilmente de quitarle la camisa al alemán, quien al ver los inútiles esfuerzos del italiano se quito el mismo la camisa y se dispuso a besar la piel del italiano.

Veneciano solo se dedicó a gemir y retorcerse bajo las manos del alemán. Su boca se fue dirigiendo peligrosamente hacia sus botones rozados, mordisqueándolos sin piedad, Italia gemía descontroladamente, excitando mas al alemán.

Italia rodo dejando al alemán debajo de él.

-Ahora me toca a mi.- dijo frotándose levemente contra la erección del alemán. Jadeos salían de su garganta, Italia bajo su cara hasta la entrepierna del alemán y bajo la cremallera con su boca, causando espasmos de placer en el rubio.

Cuando su miembro estuvo expuesto, el italiano beso la punta y empezó a lamerlo con desesperante lentitud, el alemán jaló sus cabellos en un intento de hacer que eso fuera más rápido, pero el italiano seguía con el mismo ritmo. Cuando el alemán estaba desesperándose sintió la cálida boca de su amante sobre su miembro, bajando y subiendo rápidamente. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax volvió a girar dejando al italiano debajo de él.

Se separó un momento de él para tomar el lubricante que estaba a su lado y lubrico sus dedos, lentamente empezó a meter un dedo en la entrada del Italiano.

-Ahhh… ah…- gemía descontroladamente, Alemania metió el segundo dedo abriéndoles en tijeras, el italiano se aferro a la espalda de Alemania en ese momento, a ese paso se correría en cualquier momento. Finalmente el tercer dedo entro. Sus gemidos se escuchaban en todo el yate, ¡necesitaba sentirlo dentro ya!

-ahhh…ahhh…mgh… doitsu, apurate…p-por favor.- obedientemente, el alemán sacó sus dedos y entro de una sola estocada en el Italiano, lentamente empezó a moverse. Subiendo el ritmo con cada embestida.

-ahh..ahh.¡ahha!... mas rápido- el alemán subió el ritmo de sus embestidas cada vez más. Mas fuerte, más rápido. En algún momento el alemán tocó ese punto sensible del italiano haciéndolo gritar de placer.

Con un fuerte gemido de placer Italia se corrió sobre el pecho de ambos, Alemania al sentir las paredes del italiano contraerse se corrió dentro de él. Cayó agotado junto al italiano con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios

-Feliz aniversario.- le dijo Alemania. Italia le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Feliz aniversario, doitsu- y se quedó dormido junto al alemán.

.

Al día siguiente Italia despertó entre los cálidos brazos de su amante. Sonrió al ver que el ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos días Ve~.

-Buenos días.- contesto Alemania.

-¿Puedo hacerte una le hiciste al pastel que comí anoche?.- le preguntó con cierto tono de reproche.

-¡N-No fui yo! Fue idea de Francia. Creo que le puso a-afrodisiaco o algo así- Italia suspiro y se acurruco mas entre los brazos del rubio

-Entonces le debemos mucho.- dijo el Italiano volviendo a dormirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bueno! Aquí acaba el gerita, un poco tarde pero no importa XD

Dejen su opinión en un lindo Review. ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos?

Lo qu sea es bienvenido en un Review

El siguiente será en usuk!

Y esta vez no tardaremos tanto. Bye!


End file.
